Thank You
by BluEyes
Summary: This is my first fic, CnM, no one else is in it. please read and review, but be nice


This takes place sometime before CnM get together, doesn't really matter when

This takes place sometime before CnM get together, doesn't really matter when. I don't own these characters, I'm just borrowing 'em and I promise to put them back exactly how I found them when I'm done. And I don't own the song "thank you" it's by Dido. This whole fic is around that song…hmmm...i'm starting to wonder if I own any of this….newayz read and review but be nice, this is my first fic and I have a low enough self-esteem J

Monica sighed as she turned her alarm clock off. She could hear the rain pounding outside and really didn't feel like getting up. What was the point of getting up? To go to a job where everybody hated her? And she didn't even have a boyfriend of anything, nothing to really get up for.

Monica sighed again as she looked at the pictures on her nightstand. One of them was of the 6 of them laughing. She had set the timer on the camera and ran to get in the picture. She had tripped and landed on Chandler. He wouldn't let her go of her, so she was on his lap. Monica smiled at the memory. 'well I don't have a boyfriend, but I don't have nothing,' she thought as she got out of bed, 'maybe it's not so bad.'

My tea's gone cold 

I'm wondering why I 

Got out of bed at all

The morning rain clouds up my window

And I can't see at all

And even if I could it'd all be gray

But your picture on my wall

It reminds me that it's not so bad

It's not so bad

(scene-monica's work, it's where she worked when everyone hates her)

"I said table **7, **ugh," Monica yelled."If you want something done right, do it yourself," she muttered under her breath.

"Monica, phone call, some guy," a waitress yelled, "line 2."

Monica sighed, it was probably a prank call that a waiter had put one of their friends up to."Hello, this is Monica," she couldn't hide the tension in her voice.

"Bad day Mon?" Chandler joked

Monica smiled at his voice,"World's biggest understatement."

"What time do u get off for lunch today?"

"Probably not til 1, so if u wanted to have lunch,"

"I'll wait til then for lunch. I better go, see ya Mon. Bye"

"Bye," she said smiling. 'Maybe it's not so bad,' she thought as she hung up the phone.

I drank too much last night

Got bills to pay

My head just feels in pain

I missed the bus and there'll be

Hell today

I'm late for work again

And even if I'm there 

They'll all imply

That I might not last the day

And then u call me

And it's not so bad

It's not so bad

(Scene-some restaurant, Monica and Chandler are having lunch)

"So, Doug has slapped my ass like 8 times already today," Chandler said.

"Poor you, the people u work with like you," Monica sarcastically said, "My waiters refuse to take things to the right tables and keep making up fake specials that I have to fix."

"OK, u win," Chandler grinned, "Your day's worse."

They sat in a comfortable silence until the bill came. Monica tried to pay, but Chandler wouldn't let her. She eventually gave in and let him pay.

"Hey, maybe I should file for sexual harassment against Doug," Chandler said making Monica smile and laugh. "There it is. That's the first time I've seen u smile all day. It can't be **that **bad, can it?"

Monica smiled, "I guess not," she said. 'and it's partly because of you' she thought to herself.

And I want to thank you

For giving me the best day of my life

Oh, just to be with you

Is having the best day of my life

(Scene-Joey and Chandler's)

Somebody buzzed up to Chandler's apartment. "Who the heck is that?" he thought out loud. "Yep?" he said into the intercom.

"Hey, it's me, don't ask, just buzz me up, I'll explain when I get up there," Monica said and Chandler immediately buzzed her in.

A minute later, Monica opened the door and Chandler almost laughed. She was soaked and holding a broken umbrella that had blown inside out.

"Well, Rachel's on a date, I forgot my key, it's pouring outside, and my umbrella blew inside out when I was halfway home," Monica explained.

"I'll be right back," Chandler said and walked into his room. He came back out with a towel and one of his sweatshirts. He handed them to Monica and she just smiled and thanked him before walking into the bathroom to change.

Push the door 

I'm home at last

And I'm soaking 

Through and through

Then u handed me a towel

And all I see is u

And even if my house 

Falls down now

I wouldn't have a clue

Because ur with me

Monica pulled her soaked shirt over her head and dried off. She pulled Chandler's shirt on and smiled. It smelled comfortingly like him,

She walked out of the bathroom as Chandler turned around in his chair and gave her a sympathetic smile. "If Rachel's not coming home tonight, u can stay here. U can sleep in my bed, I can sleep on the couch," Chandler suggested.

"I'd kinda feel like I'm invading, I can just sleep on the couch."

"No, I really don't mind, really."

"Well, whatever," Monica said and collapsing into the other chair."

They sat in silence for a few minutes watching whatever happened to be on TV.

"What the heck is this?" Monica asked about the singing duck that was on the TV.

"Ummm, I dunno, I lost the remote and I'm too lazy to get up and turn it off." They both stood up to turn the TV off at the same time. They laughed and both sat down assuming the other person would get it. Monica finally turned it off since she was closest. She turned around and smiled.

"How u do it, I'll never know," Monica said.

"Well, this picture book told me everything I need to know if u want to borrow it sometime," Chandler joked, "seriously, how I do what?"

"Cheer me up," Monica grinned at him.

Chandler walked over and hugged her and she sighed contently.

"Thank you," she whispered.

"For what?" he asked looking her in the eyes.

"Everything."

And I want to thank you

For giving me the best day of my life

Oh, just to be with you

Is having the best day of my life

"Well, I'm gonna go to bed," Monica said standing up. As she walked over to Chandler's room she stopped and turned around. "you could just sleep with me," she suggested, "not like that," she added quickly off his confused look.

"Oh, I knew that," he looked away embarrassed, "yeah, sure, whatever works."

Lying in bed, Monica could still hear the rain pounding outside. She cuddled up to Chandler and put her arm across his chest without thinking. She remembered he didn't like to sleep close and was about to move when he put his arm around her.

'Maybe,' she thought, 'it's not so bad.' And she drifted off to the sound of the rain and the feeling of comfort that she had being in Chandler's arms.

And I want to thank you

For giving me the best day of my life

Oh, just to be with you

Is having the best day of my life


End file.
